


I Missed You(r Dick)

by VampireSerana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, Grinding, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also ive been posting so much bullshit today and yesterday, because i fucking love fluff and you can pry it from my cold dead hands, fluff at the end, so i feel like i needed to upload a REAL fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSerana/pseuds/VampireSerana
Summary: Being away from your boyfriend for x amount of weeks tends to make frustration pent up





	I Missed You(r Dick)

**Author's Note:**

> take this as an apology for all my recent bullshit lol but at the same time i was having fun so am i sorry? nah but take this anyeays  
> i started this over 6 months ago bc i didnt wanna do my chem lab so i wrote promptis porn instead and finally decided to finish it  
> also im classy with titles arent i? :3c

Noctis nearly tackled Prompto to the ground the second he walked through the door and saw him standing in the living room, fiddling with his camera.

Prompto turned around, grin as bright as the sun, and held his arms out for a hug. "Noct! Babe! Welcome ho-" 

 

He was cut off as Noctis launched himself at him, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. Fuck, he missed Prompto's lips. Being prince was fun and all, but being forced to go to big, important events without his boyfriend for weeks at a time? Not fun. And lonely, definitely lonely. 

 

Prompto started giggling as Noctis broke the kiss and started laying light kisses around Prompto's face. "I missed you too, Noctis." He spoke gently, reaching his hand up and running it through Noctis' soft hair. And by the Six, did he miss him. He missed waking up next to the sleepy prince, and waking him up either with a kiss or camera catching his silly expressions he makes in his sleep, and having the camera whacked out of his hands grumpily. 

 

Noctis hummed in approval, moving his lips down to Prompto's neck and sucking on the pale skin over his pulse. ".....want you." He mumbled against his neck, working his hands down to Prompto's ass and squeezing it. Prompto let out an embarrassing squeak, feeling himself get hard. 

 

"Ah...." Prompto let out a breathy chuckle, face heating up significantly. "Ah....okay... yeah, let's do it." He said, heart beating loudly in his chest. 

 

Noctis pulled away from his neck, leaving a couple marks for good measure, and smiled up at Prompto coyly. "Let's go then." He pulled away, and Prompto instantly felt the cold of a room a lot more strongly than he did a couple of minutes ago. Noctis grabbed both of Prompto's hands with his, lacing their fingers together as he dragged Prompto away from the living room and into the bedroom. 

 

Noctis yanked on Prompto's hands as they entered the bedroom and once again the blond found himself up close and personal with the prince of Lucis as they tumbled on the bed together, laughing as they kissed each other breathlessly, over and over again. 

"Mmm, I missed this," Noctis said against Prompto's lips, as he ran his hands up the inside of Prompto's shirt, fingers skimming the warm skin. "I missed  _ you _ , damn Prompto." Prompto grinned at him, shoving his face into the crook of Noctis' neck to hide his giddy laughter. Noctis made him so damn happy. His breath tickled Noctis, causing him to squirm and accidentally rub his hardening dick against Prompto's thigh. Letting out a gasp, Noctis suddenly rolled onto his back, pulling Prompto on top of him so he could greedily grind his crotch directly against Prompto's. Jerking off could only do so much, even during the times when he did convince Prompto to jerk off on camera with him. It helped, but it definitely wasn't the same. Groaning again, Noctis moved his hands to Prompto's ass and pushed him directly onto his clothed crotch. "Prompto, Prom, holy fuck babe, I missed you so much, holy shit." Noctis' voice was heavy and filled with lust, they had barely been grinding for a few minutes and he was already ready to get down and dirty.

 

Prompto let out a whimper, Noctis' voice always made his entire body heat up, especially when he praised him and whispered filthy things to him. He rutted against Noctis, trying to get more friction. It felt so fucking good. Noctis was so fucking good. He leaned down to lock lips with Noctis again, opening his mouth and letting Noctis basically shove his tongue down his throat. It was messy and sloppy but neither of them gave it a shit, the only thing that matter was getting each other off. 

 

"Holy shit..." Prompto sighed against Noctis' mouth, breathing heavy into his mouth. "Holy  _ shit! _ Noct...!" He repeated again, grinding his clothed crotch against Noctis. He could feel Noctis moan into his mouth, desperately rutting against him and putting both his arms around Prompto's neck, locking him in place so he couldn't pull his mouth away from him. 

 

Noctis pulled away from Prompto, only slightly so his lips where still ghosting over his. A trail of saliva connected their lips, they were both panting from trying to catch their breath, and flushed red."Prompto, fuck, fuck Prompto, fuck, I wanna... I want to blow you, let me blow you." Noctis' voice was deep and sultry, and his words sent shivers down Prompto's spine. He thrust up against Prompto for good measure, before removing his arms from Prompto's neck and snaking them between their two bodies. He started clawing at Prompto's pants, trying to get his dick out with shaking hands. Prompto laughed at Noctis' desperate attempts to get his pants off while refusing to put any space between their bodies, causing the prince to pout.

 

Prompto leaned down and kissed Noctis' lips once again, tugging at his jacket. "Too many clothes, Noct." He said as Noctis shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over the side of the bed, his shirt riding to reveal his hips. 

 

"I could say the same to you, babe." Noctis replied, lifting Prompto's shirt over his head and running his hands down the blond's chest. He leaned up the continue licking Prompto's body, leaving the latter shaking once again. Prompto wiggled his hips, rubbing his ass directly on Noctis' crotch.

 

"Hey, Prom?" The prince pulled away once again, looking up at Prompto through dark bangs. 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Can you shove your cock down my throat now?" 

 

Prompto audibly gulped. "I thought you'd never ask."

With a sly grin, Noctis rose from lying on his back, until he was sitting upright with Prompto straddling his lap. Looking up, he gave Prompto a few more open mouth kisses before slowly pushing Prompto down onto the bed. 

 

Moving from his mouth, Noctis worked his way down Prompto's body. Licking and sucking more hickeys onto his neck, collarbone, and chest. He started the trace the freckles littering Prompto's shoulder with the tip of his tongue, enjoying the way Prompto squirmed and how his breath hitched in his throat. He moved from Prompto's shoulder to just under his jaw, biting down hard enough to bruise. Prompto made a whining sound low in his throat as his hands flew up to grip Noctis' hair. He didn't know whether he was tugging on it for encourage Noctis to continue, or to pull it away. 

Noctis apparently took it as encouragement, because he moved his mouth a tiny bit lower and took the warm flesh between his teeth, biting hard,  _ almost _ hard enough to draw blood. He began to grind his hips into Prompto's again, enjoying having dominance over him. Letting out a groan as he felt Prompto's grip on his hair tighten and the pulling become rougher. Okay, he should probably pull away now. 

 

Noctis lifted his head just enough so that he could look into Prompto's eyes, already beginning to build with tears. Noctis smirked, seeing Prompto so  _ wrecked _ before they had even really  _ done _ anything just inflated his ego more - if that was even a possibility. 

"Noooct...!" Prompto whined, arousal obvious in his voice. "Don't make them so high up, I won't be able to hide them, man!"

 

"Why does it matter? It's proof that you serve your prince better than anyone." Noctis smirked as he lowered himself and bit onto one of Prompto's nipples. "Also, that you belong to  _ me _ , and me only." He rested his chin on Prompto's stomach, hands snaking down and rubbing the skin of Prompto's hips.

 

"Ah-! Noct, you're such a spoiled bra-ah-t!" Prompto moaned as Noctis suddenly cupped his dick through his pants, causing him to throw his head back and squeeze his eyes shut.

 

"Sorry, what was that?" Prompto could feel the prince's shit eating grin, he opened one eye and stuck his tongue out at him. Noctis leaned up quickly and took Prompto's tongue in his mouth, biting down on it. Prompto let out a loud - and embarrassing - moan as his face heated up and he felt like all his blood was running to his dick. 

 

Noctis let go of his tongue, and started making his way down Prompto's body again. Stopping at the waist of his pants, he kissed the stretch marks that littered Prompto's tummy, tracing them lightly with the tip of his tongue. Prompto squirmed under the attention, face turning a dark shade of red. "Noct...hurry up..." Prompto whimpered, hiding his face behind one hand while the other snaked it's way into Noctis' hair. 

 

"Mm, be more clear, Prompto, what is it you want me to do?" Oh. So Noct was gonna play this game. Normally, Prompto would put up more of a fight, but he's all hot and bothered and Noctis is looking so fucking hot between his legs and with kiss swollen lips - fuck, he wants to see those lips around his cock so badly - and he's missed him  _ so damn much _ that he gives Noctis what he wants almost instantly. 

 

"Fuck, fuck Noct, Noctis please. Please just....just..." Oh shit. Thinking this was a lot easier than saying it. Why couldn't he be as good with words? "Please....suck me off?" He tried. And apparently it worked. Noctis winked up at him and lowered his head in between Prompto's thighs. Hastily undoing his pants, Noctis took Prompto's cock out of his boxers and licked up from the base to his tip. Prompto let out a wanton moan, shoving the hand that was covering his face into his mouth. 

 

Noctis looked up at him through his bangs, reaching up and pulling his arm towards him, guiding it so both hands were now in Noctis' hair as he took the tip of Prompto's cock in his mouth, circling his tongue around the tip. Prompto let out a whole bunch of sounds that he knew Noctis was going to give him shit for later. 

 

Noctis hummed around his dick, taking him further into his mouth. Prompto was trying his best to keep his hips still so that he wouldn't choke Noctis, but judging by the knowing look he was getting, Noctis was testing to see how long he could hold out.

 

Apparently, it wasn’t really long. In his defense, it had been a while for both of them. Prompto came in Noct’s mouth, hips thrusting up and fingers tugging on his hair as he let out a choked, broken moan. 

 

“F-Fu-Fuck…” Prompto slumped against the bed, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

Noctis wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, before crawling up over Prompto and licking a stripe up his neck. He grinded against his thigh, letting out a deep guttural moan. He hated to admit it, but sucking Prompto off had got him pretty close to cumming, also the fact that he was rutting against the mattress as he did it, that helped too. 

 

He came from embarrassedly not much stimulation, grimacing as he felt the wetness in his boxers. 

 

He slumped over Prompto’s body, putting his full weight on him. Prompto nudged him off so he was on his side, facing him. He turned to say something, only to find Noctis had already passed out. Of course fell asleep in like three seconds, of fucking course he did. 

 

Prompto sighed, getting up on wobbly legs to grab a cloth from the bathroom and wetting it, cleaning himself up as best as he could with the energy level of someone on their deathbed. He grabbed another cloth, and went to clean Noctis. 

 

When he walked up to him, he couldn’t help but take a moment to admire his boyfriend. By the Six, that sounded so fucking weird. Boyfriend. His boyfriend, the prince and future king of Lucis. He sighed, wiping Noctis’s mouth and chest, then leaving the cloth on the bedside table. Noctis could clean his own dick. 

 

Prompto flopped down beside his boyfriend, turning to face him. He grinned, placing a kiss on his sweaty forehead before snuggling into his chest and letting sleep overtake him. 

**Author's Note:**

> they fuck the end


End file.
